Darkwing Duck/russgamemaster
Bio Darkwing Duck is a crime fighter, hero, and freelance agent of S.H.U.S.H. He fights crime with his sidekick Launchpad McQuack and some times with his daughter Gosalyn and her genius friend Honker Muddlefoot. Darkwing Duck's secret identity is that of Drake Mallard and lives at 537 Avian Way, St. Canard with Gosalyn and Launchpad. Darkwing Duck is portrayed to be a good crime fighter and hero at times hindered by his arrogance and ego. His competence varies from episode to episode but when he finally hits his stride and focuses, the cases are always solved. One example of this is his fight with Taurus Bulba. Darkwing Duck was forced to use all his energy and resources in order to stop his most dangerous enemy. When he defeated Taurus Bulba, Darkwing was shown to be very heroic. Darkwing's main weapon of choice in his crime-fighting escapades is his gas gun, which functions much like a grenade launcher. It fires grenades with a variety of different gases (smoke bombs, laughing gas, tear gas, etc.), as well as some more direct offensive weapons (including boxing gloves and cartoon bombs). It also has a retractable line and grappling hook for transportation purposes, and can fire other random objects that are loaded in its barrel. He invariably employs various other weapons and gadgets though many do not work as intended. His main forms of transportation are the Thunderquack (a small airplane-like vehicle shaped like Darkwing's head that was built by and is piloted by Launchpad) and his motorcycle, called the Ratcatcher (a name shared with an obscure Batman villain, maintaining the theme of superhero homages and parodies). In some episodes, Darkwing is sent on missions as a freelance agent of S.H.U.S.H., a covert crime-fighting organization that deals with criminal activity that the normal authorities cannot handle, though he is not officially employed by them. Darkwing's S.H.U.S.H. missions most often have the aim of thwarting various evil schemes of the Fiendish Organization for World Larceny (or F.O.W.L.) and missions can be sent to him covertly via a messaging system called the Flashquack, which is a miniature Thunderquack. While he is known (to an extent) as a hero in St. Canard, he frequently deals with citizens misunderstanding him. Numerous episodes bring up the fact that he's very unpopular, due to his intimidating tactics and dark appearance, to the point where the episode "Let's Get Respectable" was devoted to making him over as a more likable hero with nicer language, a brighter costume, and flower petals instead of smoke and gas. Once it interfered with the episode's case, however, the makeover quickly ended. In some episodes, people fail to recognize Darkwing, and at times, do not even know who "Darkwing Duck" is. This lack of popularity and recognition often clashes with his inflated ego. Class: Infiltrator Gains Combat Reflexes when attacking or attacked by Tacticians. Counters attacks. Passives "I am the terror..." - chance to apply random Fear effects to attackers. "...that flaps in the night!" - Enemy attacks cannot be Stealthy. Attacks are always Stealthy. Combat Reflexes add Flanked to attacks instead of Stealthy. Attacks L1 - Close Quarters Unarmed Melee 5 hits One Enemy (all allies) "Let's get dangerous" - increases damage done on critical hits (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks (enemy) Subdue - melee attacks do 40% less damage and cannot crit (enemy) Cornered - cannot protect allies L2 - Gas Gun Multi-Function Rapid Fire Ranged Gun 13 hits One Enemy (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. (self) Perfect Shot - next ranged attack does extra damage Thunder Gas Ranged Electric Gun One Enemy (enemy) Incapacitation - chance to lose a turn (enemy) Static Charge - nearby electric attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. (all allies) Focused - accuracy increased by 25% Tear Gas Ranged Gun One Enemy (enemy) Blinded - next single-target attack has a chance to miss (enemy) Disoriented - single-target attacks have a chance to hit an ally L6 - Grappling Hook Tackle Melee One Enemy (all allies) Agile - evasion increased by 25% (enemy) Remove Buffs (enemy) Off-Balance - cannot counter attacks (enemy) Staggered - cannot dodge attacks L9 - Thunderquack Summon Tech Melee All Enemies 2 round cooldown (Special) Summon Attack - cannot be countered (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (special) Paragon Exploiter - deals extra damage to enemies with Stun, Combo Setup, Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, or Exposed. (self) Remove Debuffs Team-Up Bonuses Average Joes Big Guns Birds of a Feather Disney - bonus for bringing two Disney heroes Eggheads Fully Armed Martial Arts Masters Street Level Swingers Category:Heroes Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Video Games Category:Animals Category:Disney Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:90 CP Category:Infiltrators